Character Song : Akira
Character Song : Akira & Thor est le 2ème CD personnage des séries CD personnages de Kamigami no Asobi InFinite. Il est interprété par les seiyu d'Akira Totsuka et Thor Megingjord. Pistes # Than the Dawn, Which Bloom in Heaven (天に咲く暁よりも Ten ni Saku Akatsuki yori mo) : Akira Totsuka (Yuya Uchida) # Seesaw Game : Thor Megingjord (Noriaki Sugiyama) # Than the Dawn, Which Bloom in Heaven - Instrumental # Seesaw Game - Instrumental Vidéos Than the Dawn, Which Bloom in Heaven thumb|335 px|none Seesaw Game thumb|left|335 px Paroles Than the Dawn, Which Bloom in Heaven Kanji ほんの気まぐれ　手をとったのは 大輪の花たちでさえ　かなわない 真摯な一輪に惹かれて 嗚呼　声にならない 淡いもどかしさよ こんな私は貴方の瞳に どの様に映るだろう　聞きたくて 天に咲く暁よりも美しい 笑顔の蕾　ゆっくり開いたなら きっと言葉などいらないのだろう 想い重ね合った貴方となら 光に刺した　孤独な陰に 追いかけられ受け入れても　うらはらに 心は温もりを求めて さあ　躊躇(ためら)わないで 近く　踏み出すだけ 子供じみた小さな願いだと 貴方は笑うだろうか　寄り添えば 天に咲く暁よりも輝いた 胸に深く刻み付ける思い出よ 澄んだ空気の羽衣 纏ったら 清く　優しい舞を捧げよう 空を覆った　厚い叢雲(むらくも)も いつしか風に流され　遠く 今扉が開く 溢れ出す煌めきはひとつになり 確かめる結ばれた絆 共に行こう　ずっと 天に咲く暁よりも美しい 笑顔の蕾　ゆっくり開いたなら きっと言葉などいらないのだろう 想い重ね合った貴方となら Romaji Honno kimagure te wo totta no wa Dairin no hanatachi de sae kanawanai Shinshi na ichirin ni hikarete Aa koe ni naranai Awai modokashisa yo Konna watashi wa anata no hitomi ni Dono you ni utsuru darou kikita kute Ten ni saku akatsuki yori mo utsukushii Egao no tsubomi yukkuri aitanara Hikari ni sashita kodoku na kage ni Oikakerare ukeirete mo urahara ni Kokoro wa nukumori wo motomete Saa tamerawanaide Chikaku fumidasu dake Kodomo jimita chiisana negai da to Anata wa warau darou ka yorisoeba Ten ni saku akatsuki yori mo kagayaita Mune ni fukaku kizamitsukeru omoide yo Sunda kuuki no hagoromo motottara Kiyoku yasashii ai wo sasage you Sora wo outta atsui murakumo mo Itsu shika kaze ni nagasare tooku Ima tobira ga hiraku Afure dasu kirameki wa hitotsu ni nari Tashikameru musubareta kizuna Tomo ni ikou zutto Ten ni saku akatsuki yori mo utsukushii Egao no tsubomi yukkuri aitanara Kitto kotoba nado iranai no darou Omoi kasaneatta anata to nara Traduction française (à venir...) 'Seesaw Game' Kanji ごまかす憧れ　Shyness Heart　気づかないふり目を伏せた 痛みなど忘れこのまま　わずかに届いた光も閉ざす Hate to see 曖昧に触れて滲む　はぐらかす弱さ 無関心装い　お前の視線置き去りに アンバランスに傾く　Seesaw Game 否定と肯定の距離は　悲しみさえ受け入れて近く あきらめない強さは祈りの様に 頑なな俺を溶かして　深く刻まれる　Only one さすらう想いは　Separation　見下ろす自分相反し 満たされない胸の内が　伝える言葉も持てずに疼 Tell me why 誰よりも求めながら　締め付けた呪縛 傷つき傷つけた　透明な壁打ち壊せ 心のままにぶつけ合う気持ちが 惹き合い温もり教えて　感じられる大切な居場所 体中雷鳴が轟く様に 奔り繋がれた絆は　偽ることのない　Wishing アンバランスに傾く　Seesaw Game 否定と肯定の距離は　悲しみさえ受け入れて近く あきらめない強さは祈りの様に 頑なな俺を溶かして　深く刻まれる　Only one Romaji Gomakasu akogare Shyness Heart kizukanai furime wo fuseta Itami nado wasure kono mama wazuka ni todoita hikari mo tozasu Hate to see Aimai ni furete nijimu hagurakasu yowasa Mukanshin yosou omae no shisen okizari ni Anbaransu ni katamuku Seesaw Game Hitei to koutei no kyori wa kanashimi sae ukeirete chikaku Akiramenai tsuyosa wa inori no you ni Katakunana ore wo tokashite fukaku kizamareru Only one Sasuau omoi wa Separation miorosu jibun souhan shi Mitasa renai mune no uchi ga tsutaeru kotoba mo motezu ni itamu Tell me why Dare yori mo motome nagara shimetetsuketa jubaku Kizutsuki kizutsuketa toumei na kabe uchikowase Kokoro no mama ni butsukeau kimochi ga Hiki ai nukumori oshiete kanjirareru taisetsu na ibasho Karadajuu raimei ga todoroku you ni Hashiruri tsunagareta kizuna wa itsuwaru koto no nai Wishing Anbaransu ni katamuku Seesaw Game Hitei to koutei no kyori wa kanashimi sae ukeirete chikaku Akiramenai tsuyosa wa inori no you ni Katakunana ore wo tokashite fukaku kizamareru Only one Traduction française (à venir...) Catégorie:Character Song